Take a Risk
by divafire2
Summary: Edward has found his true mate leaving Bella again. Jacob is always ready for Bella but she doesn't want to risk more heartbreak.
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight. But I do own this FanFic. Take that Stephanie Myers. **

Epilogue:

He told me he would never leave. Again.

He told me I was the one for him.

He told me there would be no other.

He told me we would be together forever.

And I believed him.

I was a naïve fool.

00ooo0000000

I watched from afar.

I watched as he broke his promises.

I watched as she began to hurt.

I was tired of watching.

Maybe she already made her choice, but I didn't care.

I was tired of watching.

I was going to approach.

And maybe just maybe she would realize she belonged with me.

Because being with me would be as easy as breathing.

**Hey guys tell me what you think. Review. Review. Review. Review dammit review!**


	2. The day my world came to an end

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Myers does. No matter how much I want to.**

**The Day My World Came To An End **

I stared at my phone. I swear if my eyes could shoot lasers, my phone would be fried.

Why didn't he come? The question raced through my head obliterating all other thoughts. He always came straight to my room after a hunting trip.

I knew I could be overreacting and that something could have held the boys up. But I highly doubted it. Edward or at least Alice would have called to tell me. Right?

I curled up in a ball on my bed. Did he leave again? No. He told me he wouldn't. Not ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever again.

I clenched my teeth. So ls in thought, the sound of my phone ringing startled me.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, its fantas- ." _

I jumped up onto my feet almost knocking over my bedside lamp. The sudden change of gravity caught my unexpected. I fell flat on my butt.

"_You can comb my hair. Undress me anywhere."_

With shaking hands grappled my phone. I couldn't even find it in me to be amused by my new ring tone. Changed by Emmet of course.

Finally managing to subdue my shaking hands to where I could answer the phone, I put the phone by my ears.

I _needed _to hear his voice.

"Hello" I breathed into the phone. I didn't like the sound of my voice. Too desperate.

"_Bella." _There was a underlying emotion in his tone I couldn't detect.

"Edward." The relief in my voice was palpable.

" What happened?" The question escaped my mouth before I could hold it back.

He hesitated.

"_We found a girl in the middle of the Changing in the forest. We don't know how she got there." _He hesitated again. _"Carlisle being Carlisle of course was curious. So we brought her home."_

"Oh." I couldn't find the right words for this occasion. "Are you still coming over?"

His anger hit me unexpectedly. "There's a new born in the house Bella! What if she wakes up! Carlisle needs me, how can I leave them alone?" There was a protective hiss to his voice that made my stomach churn. I beat down the butterflies in my stomach, assuring myself that the hiss as an unconscious preservation for his kind. Soon to be my kind. I hope.

"Okay." My voice came out as a squeak. Edward was rarely ever mad at me.

"Bye Isabella".

"Bye Edward?" It came out more as a question. But it didn't matter he already had hung up.

Edward had hung up on me.

My hand shook uncontrollably as I set the phone down. I felt traitor tears slide down my cheeks. Something was wrong. I wasn't an idiot. It wasn't just because of a new born either.

I finally identified the underlying emotion in his voice.

Impatience.

He didn't want to talk to me. That hurt.

I stared at my hands for a long time. As salty trails left their trail on m face.

I mentally scolded myself. I was just paranoid, I told myself. He was probably just stressed out over the new born. I clenched my hands, my fingernail digging into my flesh. They would leave marks. I was sure.

I needed to believe it was stress. I had to.

I wiped of the last of my tears off my cheeks. Taking one last sniff I curled up on top of my blanket.

It was stress I told myself. Just stress. I repeated this phrase to myself until deep slumber took me.

**Sooooooooooooooo. What do you think? This story takes place Post eclipse. Pre breaking dawn. *Sigh* I'm bored. You don't care? Fine! review.**


	3. The truth hurts alot

**So thanks to all those reviewed. Do I really have to say this? I don't own Stephanie Myers, Twilight does. Wait did I just say that. I mean I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does. No matter how much I dream about it. Dream about owning Twilight, of course! Not Stephanie Myers! Not that I have something against Stephanie Myers or anything. If you dream about owning her go ahead. I just -. I'll just shut up now and get on with the story.**

**00OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

I stared at the old television set, not really watching. Just seeing the pictures as they ran across the screen.

It has been two weeks since I saw any of the Cullens. And to say I was a wreck would be under exaggerating.

Charlie was obviously worried ... and angry. He thought it was absolutely atrocious for my future family to treat me like this.

Glancing down at the ring on my finger, I took a moment to marvel at its beauty. The ring seemed too breathtaking to be in my possession. Too perfect. Just like Him.

A single tear trailed down my cheek, the ring reminded me of him. The Cullens weren't answering my calls. At first I'd convinced myself that the lack of communication was due to the newborn, but that still didn't excuse the fact that they didn't call me.

A knock at the door caused me to fall out the old couch. It was him. I knew it. The knock had a sort of grace a human couldn't hope to achieve.

I ran to the door. All doubts fading my mind at the thought of seeing him again. Ready to be reunited with my Romeo. It would have been a romantic sight, had I not tripped over the faded welcome matt. Successfully banging my head on the door.

I pressed my right hand to my head checking to make sure there was no blood, before throwing open the door.

My erratically beating heart came to a still as disappointment rushed over me. It was Alice.

I tried to fake enthusiasm.

"Hi, Alice." My voice was so fake. Alice wouldn't be fooled.

"Bella honey, we need to talk."

I followed her confused. She sat down own the old faded red couch. Watching her I felt the familiar pang of envy.

I sat down besides her. The old couch squeaked in protest.

I opened my mouth to speak. But she beat me to it.

"Bella, please don't hate me for what you're about to hear."

I nodded my consent, but she didn't seem to notice.

She gently took my hand. It wasn't her ice cold hands that caused me to shiver, but rather the solemn expression on her face.

"Remember I love you, okay." Her eyes searched my face, looking for something. Her hands released mine. She gently cupped my face, her eyes still searching.

"Bella." Her golden eyes held mines. Her hands dropped from my face. "You're not Edward's true mate. He's found her"

I was frozen. Those words cut straight to my heart. Piercing it from different directions. My head swam with thoughts. Trying to find some excuse to go into denial. Alice wouldn't joke about this I was sure.

"You're lying." The words swam around my head, filing me with false hope.

"Dammit Alice, tell me your lying." I was desperate for it not to be true. I've expected those words. I knew he was too good for me. That I didn't deserve him, but actually hearing the words spoken...

I was sobbing. When did that start? I felt myself going numb. My brain shutting down.

Alice must have noticed too, because she shook me. Hard. "No Bella! Promise me you're going to try. At least for Charlie's sake."

During the sudden burst of clarity I connected the dots.

"It's her isn't it? The newborn." Alice didn't answer.

"Alice answer me." I was still sobbing, but my voice was barely a whisper. She still didn't answer, just stared at me. I was right.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" There was still that tiny amount of hope in my heart. This was a joke. The tears were trailing silently down my cheeks now.

"He couldn't face you."

"What's her name?"

"Amber." I closed my eyes. I bet she was beautiful. Just like her name.

"Bella, honey." She tried to touch my face, but I flinched away. I knew I hurt her, but I was too wrapped up in myself too care. "There is someone out there for you. Edward just wasn't the Romeo for your Juliet."

Instead of comforting me, her words only served to further break my heart.

Before I could react her lips touched my forehead.

I opened my eyes. She was gone.

I was reminded of a different pair of lips touching my forehead, on that fateful day in the forest. Even though I didn't think it was possible, my heart broke even more.

**Ohhhhhhh. Angst! Review. And I MIGHT give you free cookies. The Simpsons is on! Gotta go.**


	4. A Visit

**I don't own Twilight Stephine Myers does. I promise the Chapters will eventually get longer.**

Days passed or was it weeks. Maybe even months. Time had no meaning anymore. It was just an endless blur.

I was back into my bubble. It shielded me. In my bubble I didn't feel pain. I didn't feel the emotions. I knew that the pain would be worse this time. Last time He left there was always a subconscious part of me that believed he would return. This time I knew for sure. There would no longer be Edward and Bella. There's Amber and Edward.

And just Bella. Alone and by herself. Unwanted.

Charlie was doing everything he could do to snap me out what he would call my "depression." He tried threatening, pleading and even trying to guilt me out my haze.

But it didn't work. He was with Her and they were happy. They were living the happily ever after I thought I would have. The happily ever after I knew I wouldn't be able to have. I was so stupid thinking I could be with him. I was a naïve fool.

Without Him there was nothing and there was pain.

Nothingness was better than the pain.

I had nothing. Jacob had run off to who knows where. Last I heard the wolves thought he was in Mexico. I wonder if he knew that the wedding didn't happen. I would stay human after all. He probably didn't care. And I couldn't blame him.

"Bella." Charlie practically ran to the dinning table. Interrupting my cereal munching. His expression was... hopeful?

I blinked slowly. Twice. He took that as acknowledgement.

"Jacob's here."

I looked down at my bowl of now finished cereal.

I opened my mouth. "Great." My voice sounded weird. Jacob wouldn't want to see me. And I didn't blame him. I was a horrible, horrible person.

"I bet Billy's happy." I was making a great effort on my part. But Charlie wasn't stupid. Her saw through me. It was times like this where I longed for mom's obliviousness and care free attitude.

"No Bella. He's here. Now. In the living room."

Those words. Meaning so much. But I refused to let them hit me. I was content in my bubble. I didn't want to come out. The pain was there. Outside of my bubble waiting for me to peak out. Then it will pounce.

"Bells." That's all it took for everything to crash down. I blinked. It was so... bright.

His huge russet self took up the entire door frame. I cast my eyes downward. I didn't want Jacob to know the state I was in. Suddenly I was ashamed... of everything. I had vowed to stop hurting those I loved, but I did it again. I didn't stop to think how my bubble would affect Charlie. I just thought how it would help me.

Covering my ears with my hands I let my head drop onto the table's cool surface. It was too much thinking. It hurt. My head. I let out an internal moan. It felt as if I my brain was going to burst. All the time of detachment, all those emotions I was supposed to feeling came crashing onto me, all at once.

"Jake" My voice sounded strangled, even to my own ears. I slowly lifted my head. But I didn't meet his eyes.

I noted as Charlie left; sliding out the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked. It was Sam's Jacob talking to me. Not mines.

"Didn't Sam fill you in?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out my voice. They were probably still celebrating the news.

"No." There was an edge to his voice.

I kept my eyes on the floor. I just couldn't look at him.

"What did they do to you?" His voice softened. My Jacob was back.

"Bells. Look at me." Warm hands gently cupped my chin; trying to force my eyes to make contact with his. I looked at anything except his eyes.

I finally noticed his appearance. He was filthy. He was only wearing shorts -but when was Jacob ever wearing a shirt- they were ripped in various places. His hair looked like he had hacked it off with a knife; it was tangled and filled with twigs. Dirt smudges covered his face and chest. Charlie must have been desperate to let him in the house looking like that. A wave of guilt hit me. Adding to the vast ocean of emotions threatening to drown me.

Realization hit me. "You came straight here. Didn't you? Does your dad even know you're home?" I was trying to change the subject. Jacob knew what I was doing.

"I trust that Charlie has called him already."

I knew the minute he made the decision. He would question me further even though he didn't want to hurt me.

"Bells, what happened?"

"Edward. Gone. Found Her." I whimpered. Oh God. The Pain. It finally hit me. But Jacob was keeping it subdued. It would come on full force once he was gone.

"Shhhh. You don't have to talk about it." Jake began to coo. Somehow during over conversation I had ended up on Jake's lap. He was in the chair I had been sitting on. His cooing comforted me. Just like before. My Sun.

My eyes snapped open. I was a horrible person. I shoved at Jacob's chest. Opps. Wrong move. I'd caught him by surprise. The chair toppled over. I landed on top of him, my face smashed against his chest.

I scrambled off of him. Let me rephrase that. I _tried_ to scramble off of him. I slipped and fell back on him again. My breath left me with a whoosh. My face was burning.

Finally Jake decided to take pity on me. He sat up with ease, I was still sprawled against his chest. But instead of helping me get to my feet he engulfed me into another one of his signature hugs.

He began to run his finger through my hair while making those same cooing sounds.

"Jake." I protested. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the sensation of his fingers against my scalp felt wonderful.

"Stop." I said it firmer this time. "Why are you here?"

"I thought to come visit?"

I shook my head. "No. That's not what I mean and you know it."

There was a battle going on in his head. He obviously didn't want to tell me but Jake was never one to keep me sheltered.

"Bella honey, it's August 13th."

"And?" I was confused. What did the date have to do with anything?

"It's the day you were supposed to get married."

"Oh." Then the tear started to fall. This surprised me. I thought I had cried myself dry.

"Hush Bells. I'm here now."

And for the first time since Edwards leaving I actually felt safe. Everything slipped my mind and I slept.

**Yay! A nice sweet chapter. It's too bad that shit is going to hit the fan. Ohh I'm evil. Next Chapter get ready for some angst. Review. What do you think was the realization why she pushed Jacob? Review even if you just say something like "nice".**


End file.
